A third generation partnership project (3GPP) introduces a cell range expansion (CRE) mechanism to a heterogeneous network. By adjusting a cell range expansion bias (CRE bias) of a pico cell (Pico Cell), cell range expansion of the Pico cell in a macro cell is implemented, and a UE in the macro cell is further offloaded into the Pico cell to reduce load of the macro cell, so as to improve use efficiency of frequency spectrum and increase network capacity. Meanwhile, an MeNB seriously interferes with a UE in a Pico CRE expansion area after the Pico cell uses the CRE expansion. To solve an interference problem, the 3GPP introduces an interference coordination mechanism of enhancement of the inter-cell interference coordination (eICIC) in a time domain, that is, almost blank subframe (ABS), with an aim to solve a control channel interference problem at the time of mixed deployment of base stations.
In the prior art, a configuration solution for CRE bias of a Pico cell is configuring CRE bias for Pico cells within MeNB coverage in a unified manner.
However, if the CRE bias is a unified value, for different Pico cells, when the CRE Bias is configured to a relatively small value, the Pico cell CRE range is small and few UEs of the macro cell are unmounted to the Pico cell, which is not beneficial to reduce the load of the macro cell; when the CRE Bias is configured to a relatively large value, a signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR, Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio) of a UE unmounted to the Pico cell may be smaller than a minimum SINR of a decoding control channel of the UE, causing call drop of the UE.